Dragon Force Origins Vol 1
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: The year FC (Fighting Century) 162 a Terrorist Group the Strikers lead by Malice have wage war on his home planet Neo Earth and the Universal Alliance It begun with the assassination of the head of the Alliance William Zanzou. (update: Chapter 3 is up)
1. Chapter 1: The birth of the Red Dragon

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Malice Saga)  
  
Chapter 1: The birth of the Red Dragon  
  
DBGT Narrator: The year FC (Fighting Century) 162 a Terrorist Group the Strikers lead by Malice have wage war on his home planet Neo Earth and the Universal Alliance It begun with the assassination of the head of the Alliance William Zanzou. Then Malice order his men to capture New Type Children from Neo Earth can bring them to his death camp out in a abandon Space colony 44-0.   
  
Morrison: This must be the Space Colony Samuel told me about.  
  
Soldier: Whose their!  
  
Morrison: Shit!  
  
Soldier #1: What's up?  
  
Soldier: I think I saw something.  
  
(Wrack!)  
  
Soldier #1: Who---who are you?  
  
Morrison: I'm Richard Morrison leader of the Alpha team where's Samuel Stevenson's son and daughter? If anything happine to my friend's children I'll make you both suffer for your act.  
  
Soldier: The Alpha Team? Richard Morrison? You're him? Do you know what Lord Malice would do if I told!  
  
Morrison: I won't ask again now speak!  
  
Soldier: they over there with the other New Type kids are.  
  
Morrison: Thank you  
  
(Punch)  
  
Soldier: You won't win like you did in the 2nd Ghaos war Morrison you are all alone now.  
  
Morrison: I maybe alone but my follow teammates are now with me in spirit.  
  
(Near one of the bunkers)  
  
Morrison: I sense strong auras inside here they must be here.  
  
(Morrison opens the door)  
  
Girl: Who's there!  
  
Morrison: Don't worry I'm a friend of your father Samuel Stevenson you're Samantha Stevenson right I can tell because you have a tail on you unlike your younger brother.  
  
Boy: You know our dad?  
  
Morrison: Yes your father and I have fought side by side during a war against a great and powerful evil. What's your name?  
  
Alvin: Alvin Stevenson sir.  
  
Samantha: Mr. Morrison what have malice order everyone to be taken away from here.  
  
Alvin: I know why after the 1st Ghaos war the humans blame us New Types for what Ghaos did. Yoritomo said that they are jealous of us because we Newtypes have highly evolved mental abilities. They are able to sense each other, and have some sort of prescient power that allows them to have flashes of awareness. And because we possess superior mind and body coordination and have a sixth sense that forewarns them of danger. People gifted with these Newtypes abilities are feared at times, and somewhat shunned by others around them.  
  
I understand why these humans are blaming us for what someone else did!!  
  
Morrison: Alvin clam down my young friend it's not the Newtypes fault back in UC 0079 Zeon is reason for how Ghaos because what he is? Many people have block the Principality of Zeon from human memory and forgotten what fact. I should know Psychiccers like me were also blamed for Ghaos' actions however that didn't stop the Morrison Clan for doing what they can to defeat him. So you see Newtypes and Psychiccers were misunderstood as the years gone by Newtypes have evolve to have many other abilities other then sense each other those Newtypes are called Zeta New Type and the 3rd breed happine to be the strongest of the 1st class and Zeta Class they are called the enhance New Type their powers and abilities are unknown for now. I have sometime for your sensei Master Sho. He was going to give you this when you turn 12 after his sense Malice evil plan is to form a superior race one that would become the rules of all space.  
  
Boy: I see he believe that the humans are superior to others because they are the first beings to have been created and he think that we Newtypes are stand between the human race and total rule over the galaxy and the thinks that the UN has betrayed the human race to the Newtypes.  
  
Morrison: Youngman this is an act of fear Malice will only bring pain and suffering to those who may not be human but they do they can to live their lives in peace. That's what this War he started is about. However my old teammates have their own live to go to and I can ask them all to leave their friends and love ones behind. Alvin the outcome of this battle must be on you. I sense you have a great strong sprint in you.  
  
Alvin: My Master's Red Dragon Sakabatou? But what can I do.  
  
Samantha: You won't be alone baby brother I'm here.  
  
Morrison: What about you?  
  
Boy: Who me? I can just pay someone to fight for me.  
  
Morrison: I can tell that you are from a rich family like Alvin even if you can find some one no man would never stand against Malice.  
  
Girl: I heard someone.  
  
Morrison: Malice's men must have spotted me.  
  
Malice: Richard Morrison Come out Psychiccer I know who are here show you self or I'll be take the lives of these brats.  
  
  
  
Morrison: You wouldn't!  
  
Malice: Final Warning come out or this girl dies!  
  
Alvin: No you won't Malice I'll let you!  
  
Malice: The Stevenson boy? Don't try to be a hero.  
  
Girl #2: Alvin don't do it!  
  
Alvin: Let her go Malice!  
  
Boy #2: That kid is out of his mind!  
  
Girl #3: He'll be killed!  
  
Morrison: He won't die I sense that he knows Malice must be stop and I also sense that eh warrior's spirit or Kenki has take root.  
  
  
  
Samantha: His Kenki?  
  
Morrison: Look up there my young friends.  
  
Malice: What is this? A dragon!  
  
(A Red Dragon Roars)  
  
Malice: Where is this power coming from?  
  
Soldier: Lord Malice it coming from him!  
  
Malice: No! This can't be! Shoot him!!!  
  
(Gunshots)  
  
Alvin: Ryusouken ha!!!!  
  
(A one hand fireball knocked the gunmen)  
  
Malice: Attack!  
  
Soldier: Kid I'm gonna!   
  
(Alvin takes out his Sakabatou and 8 of Malice best Soldier where knocked down instantly)  
  
Malice: Those are my best fighters how could he.  
  
Alvin: I won't tell you again! Let her go!  
  
Malice: Fine take her!  
  
Alvin: Bernice are you okay?  
  
Bernice: Yes but you must get away from him he's crazy.  
  
Alvin: I must stop him! Mr. Morrison take Bernice for me.  
  
Malice: You don't have the skills to fight a Battle with me!  
  
Morrison: He's right you're not ready to fight him yet. However Malice I have told The UN Forces where you're hiding!  
  
Malice: What!  
  
(Lasers)  
  
Malice: You did this!  
  
Morrison: The UN and UA force will be here!  
  
Malice: Don't think that the Battle is over I'll not rest until human kind reign supreme!!!  
  
Alvin: He's getting away!  
  
Morrison: He'll back however you and your sister need to train your skills in older to defeat him. That's the only way. Come I'll take you all home.  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Assault

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Malice Saga)  
  
Chapter 2: Battle Assault  
  
DBGT Narrator: The year FC (Fighting Century) 162 a Terrorist Group the Strikers lead by Malice have wage war on his home planet Neo Earth and the Universal Alliance It begun with the assassination of the head of the Alliance William Zanzou. Then Malice order his men to capture New Type Children from Neo Earth can bring them to his death camp out in a abandon Space colony 44-0. But Richard Morrison leader of the Alpha team sense that there's more to Malice's Plan than what people want to believe and heading off to Space Colony 44-0 in to rescue the Son and Daughter of his Old Comrade Samuel Stevenson.  
  
As he got it a young boy was upset of what happine over the years.  
  
-Morrison: Alvin clam down my young friend it's not the Newtypes fault back in UC 0079 Zeon is reason for how Ghaos because what he is? Many people have block the Principality of Zeon from human memory and forgotten what fact. I should know Psychiccers like me were also blamed for Ghaos' actions however that didn't stop the Morrison Clan for doing what they can to defeat him. So you see Newtypes and Psychiccers were misunderstood as the years gone by Newtypes have evolve to have many other abilities other then sense each other those Newtypes are called Zeta New Type and the 3rd breed happine to be the strongest of the 1st class and Zeta Class they are called the enhance New Type their powers and abilities are unknown for now. I have sometime for your sensei Master Sho. He was going to give you this when you turn 12 after his sense Malice evil plan is to form a superior race one that would become the rules of all space.-  
  
DBGT Narrator: Now the Young Boy and his older sister must join power with others just like them in order to stop Malice's Evil.  
  
4 Years has pass since Richard Morrison Rescue the Kidnapped Children from Malice's Death Space now Young Alvin Stevenson and his Older Sister Samantha have send these 4 years training their skills in order to defeat Malice they must become Strong then he and his men are. However they cannon fight this battle alone Morrison told them that they would have to team up of those who are like them and form a new Alpha Team.  
  
Jeffery: Samantha where are you and your brother are going?  
  
Samantha: Morrison said that we have to find others like us in order to defeat Malice.  
  
Jeffery: Defeat Malice?   
  
Master Sho: She has a point Jeffery. Malice is a very danger person in order to stop him he must be defeated in battle.  
  
Boy: I say that he should have his life taken away as well.  
  
Alvin: Who juts said that?  
  
  
  
Master Sho: Yoritomo how long have you and your twin sister been listening over there?  
  
Iya: Long enough to her your words master.  
  
Yoritomo: I think that the Human are the real threat to this planet's survival that have been starting up war enough each other for no reason. We Newtypes should be the ones who take out place as the inhumations of this planet.  
  
Alvin: Yoritomo what gives you the Right to say something like that to our master who is a human himself?  
  
Master Sho: It's all right my student I'm not angry by Yoritomo's words I choose to pass on my teachings to all of you what ever you're Human, Mutant, New Type, Furry or Alien.   
  
Jeffery: Alvin I want to come with you.  
  
Alvin: You would help me and Samantha?  
  
Yoritomo: Why would Jeff betray he own kind?   
  
Jeffery: Malice and those who follow him are not my kind what they are doing is given the rest of Humankind a bad name I want to stop him as much as my friend does.  
  
Alvin: Okay Jeffery you're welcome to join us.  
  
Jeffery: thank you.   
  
Master Sho: Good luck my Students I know that you 3 will do me proud.  
  
All 3: Thank you Master Sho.  
  
(Later that Morning)  
  
Boy: Hey wait up?  
  
Alvin: Who are you?  
  
Boy: I'm that other kid who was there when Morrison took us home.   
  
Samantha: Oh yeah we never got your name.  
  
Howard: My name is Howard Lance.  
  
Jeffery: You're the son of a New York Business man.  
  
Howard: So you heard of Lance Crop?   
  
Jeffery: All most of the Space ships and Jet Planes have your Family Company's name on it.  
  
Howard: So that's who you know.  
  
Alvin: Howard why would Malice Kidnapped you for?  
  
Howard: It's because my family are New Types and Malice want my dad's Company. So what do your man and dad?  
  
Samantha: Our mother is a famous Medical Doctor and our father is a UA Soldier.  
  
Howard: So Dr Hokuto is your mom. Huh?  
  
Alvin: What the?  
  
Jeffery: that's coming from Elwood city.  
  
(Inside Elwood city)  
  
Samantha: Who could have done this?  
  
Alvin: I see someone.  
  
Man: You must leave.  
  
Jeffery: We'll get you some help.  
  
Man: No it's too late for even if you can get me to a doctor.  
  
Alvin: Who did this?  
  
Malice: It you?  
  
Alvin: So it was you who attack this city why?  
  
Malice: I attack this city in order to lure you and your friends here now my soldiers surround them!  
  
Howard: Oh shit this is not good.  
  
Alvin: You would use your own kind as a shield you coward!  
  
Jeffery: You call yourself a human?  
  
Malice: Shut your mouth all of you I want them taken alive!  
  
Ninja: You won't take anyone alive.  
  
(A sword went at a soldier's back)  
  
Malice: Who dares to interfere!!  
  
Ninja: I'm of the Hakim Ninja Clan.  
  
Malice: I don't care what Clan you're from no one won't get in my way!!! Kill him!!!  
  
(Laser Firing)  
  
Ninja: Star Spray!  
  
(A Barrage of Ninja Stars hit every Striker Soldier)  
  
Ninja: You're next Malice it's time to pay for your crimes.  
  
Malice: I'll not me beaten by no Ninja!  
  
Alvin: Wait you can't fight him alone.  
  
Ninja: Hey rich boy don't tell me that I can't fight alone I been in the shadows by myself ever since the head of the Hakim Ninja Clan took me in from the streets of L.A.  
  
Alvin: But he's too strong to beat.  
  
Ninja: Oh really and who the hell told you that? Huh? I sense another power?  
  
Howard: It's a girl?  
  
Malice: Who is this other brat?  
  
Female Ninja: Uengeki!!  
  
(The other ninja Shadow Charges towards Malice and does a upwards kick to the jaw)  
  
  
  
Malice: Blast you!  
  
Female Ninja: Are you willing to give yourself up?  
  
Malice: I'll never give my self up you all have to kill me. And even if you bring yourselves to do that there are others who shall profile my dream!  
  
Alvin: Master Sho told me that the spirit of the human race shouldn't be use for evil. I'll stop this evil.  
  
Malice: You fool! Evil shall die as long hate runs red like blood in veins of other humans evil shall not die! This i swear to you Alvin Stevenson!  
  
Female Ninja: He teleported?  
  
Howard: Creep must have some kind of Teleportation device on his writs. And by the way who are you ninjas?   
  
Aya: The name is Aya Tomiyo of the shigure Ninja Clan.  
  
Ninja: I heard of that Clan Most of the members of Women and not enough men.  
  
Aya: It's like a Hakim Ninja to say something like that.  
  
Ninja: Are you saying that we Hakim ninjas are Sexist? Girl you don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Aya: Then tell me why we never seen a Female Hakim Ninja?  
  
Ninja: Female Hakim Ninjas from my clan are rarely chosen.  
  
Alvin: Whoa ease up you two.  
  
Morrison: It seems that you all share a common foe.  
  
Alvin: Mr. Morrison.  
  
Aya: We all have the same enemy?  
  
Alvin: He's right we all have to stop him.  
  
Ninja: He fights side by side with a Female Shigure Ninja never.  
  
Aya: I refuse to join you if he is to join you.  
  
Samantha: Aya could you can uh.. What's he name?  
  
Jerome: My name is Jerome Michales.  
  
Jeffery: Okay Jerome you and Aya need to set aside your clans Differences and help us in defeating Malice.  
  
Jerome: Fine but once this is over I'm resuming my solo stature.  
  
Aya: Fine if it's to end Malice's terror then so be it I'll join you.  
  
  
  
Morrison: Very good now your group needs a name?  
  
Howard: What about your old team name Morrison?  
  
Morrison: The Alpha team?  
  
Alvin: I have one myself we'll be known as the Dragon Force.  
  
Everyone: The Dragon Force?  
  
Howard: I don't think the strikers or anyone will take us seriously with a name like that.  
  
Alvin: That the only name I could think of.  
  
Howard: Fine Alvin we'll use that for a while.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Chapter 3: Corruption

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Malice Saga)  
  
Chapter 3: Corruption  
  
Jeffery: Okay Jerome you and Aya need to set aside your clans Differences and help us in defeating Malice.  
  
Jerome: Fine but once this is over I'm resuming my solo stature.  
  
Aya: Fine if it's to end Malice's terror then so be it I'll join you.  
  
  
  
Morrison: Very good now your group needs a name?  
  
Howard: What about your old team name Morrison?  
  
Morrison: The Alpha team?  
  
Alvin: I have one myself we'll be known as the Dragon Force.  
  
Everyone: The Dragon Force?  
  
Howard: I don't think the strikers or anyone will take us seriously with a name like that.  
  
Alvin: That the only name I could think of.  
  
Howard: Fine Alvin we'll use that name for a while.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Woman: Lord Malice are you hurt?  
  
Malice: I'm fine! Richard Morrison and that young blonde shall rule the day they saw my face!   
  
Vermilion, Shizuku, Count and Binder you four take some of my best soldiers fine the Dragon Force, kill them, and Alienate Richard Morrison!  
  
Vermilion: So we are to kill some powerless New Types for you lord Malice?   
  
Malice: Don't take these brats likely they are being guided by the leader of the Alpha Team Richard Morrison.  
  
Shizuku: Richard Morrison I heard off him I was told they he and his Follow Alpha Team went their separate ways after the 2nd Ghaos war was over. Noone know none of there last whereabouts but Richard himself.  
  
Malice: The Alpha Team is of no concern however the Dragon Force is taking after the famous Alpha Team from the 2nd Ghaos war. I'll not have my plans ruined by children now go!  
  
Shizuku: As you command my lord I'll bring you the head of the Red Dragon.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Man #1: Malice have gone to far first he and his strikers assassinated the president of the Universal Alliance William Zanzou, took innocent New Type Children from Neo Earth can bring them to his death camp out in a abandon Space colony 44-0. And now we have attacked our town for no reason someone have got to put an end to this madness.  
  
Jerome: Who is this crybaby?  
  
Aya: Show some respect that's a member of the Universal Alliance.  
  
  
  
Man #2: This is how he plans his attacks there is now some who can defeat him.   
  
Richard: They seem to be investigating the attack on this town.  
  
Alvin: Excuse me.  
  
Man: Who are you people?  
  
Richard: They're with me.  
  
Both: Richard Morrison?  
  
Jerome: Well old man looks like the Alliance heard of you and your group the Alpha Team.  
  
Richard: What happine how did Malice attack the city.  
  
  
  
Man #1: Noone didn't know until it was too late. No one ever warn the mayor as you can see he was killed in the attack.  
  
(Aya checks the body)  
  
Samantha: You see anything?  
  
Aya: Looks like someone was here before because his neck was silted.   
  
Alvin (Thinking): This was done with a sword.  
  
Man #2: Some said that the mayor's son found the body.  
  
Richard: Where is he now?   
  
Man: City hall it's not far from here.  
  
Alvin: Howard you and I shall pay the mayor's son visit.  
  
  
  
Richard: You two be careful Malice's men could still be here.  
  
Howard: Yeah I got ya!  
  
(That Very night)  
  
Howard: Looks like this is it, what's left of it.  
  
Alvin: Hold on I hear something.  
  
Howard: I'll give you to the count of 4 to come out of there!  
  
Boy: Put that staff down I'm not one of them!  
  
Howard: An aardvark?  
  
Alvin: Who are you and why are walking around city hall.  
  
David: My name is David Read and my friend has been kidnapped by the mayor's son.  
  
Howard: Why would the mayor's son kidnap your friend?  
  
Alvin: David I think I may know why he have taken your friend she must be a witness in why the mayor was found with his throat silted   
  
Shizuku: The Red Dragon: Alvin Stevenson and Howard Lance. Welcome to your death boys I came to take your heads to Lord Malice.  
  
Howard: You nuts if you think you are going to behead me and Alvin here!  
  
David: Where's Jane?  
  
Mayor's son: She's right here!  
  
Alvin: Why are you doing this?  
  
Mayor's son: Why? My father has allowed New Types to come to Elwood city. New Types have no place on this World! And this Girl here saw me kill my worthless father.  
  
Alvin: So you have killed your own father and aided Malice in this attack.   
  
  
  
Howard: Hey jackass what ever happine to "honor thy mother, thy father"?  
  
Mayor's son: Save your questions in hell.  
  
Aya: The only one who will be saving he question in hell will be you servant of Malice.  
  
Alvin: Aya!  
  
Shizuku: A 12 year old shigure Ninja woman? I don't find fighting women honorable.  
  
Aya: Do you thin what you helping Malice doing is honorable?  
  
David: I don't know what's going on here or who this Malice person is but what he's doing is unforgivable. Now let Jane go she has nothing to do with this!  
  
Mayor's son: Never! Dragon Force one move and I'll kill here!  
  
Jane: No don't!  
  
(Gun Clicking)  
  
(Jerome came and throws his Kodachi into the guy's back)  
  
Mayor's son: What!!!!  
  
Howard: Now! Turbulence kick!!!  
  
Alvin: Ryusouken ha (Dragon fang first wave)!!!  
  
(Alvin fires a special Attack and knocks down the mayor's on and Jane was set free)  
  
Shizuku: So you have save the girl however we'll not let you leave here alive!!  
  
Ten Count: Lord Malice wants us to kill you dragons.  
  
Vermilion: Your death shall be quick and painless.  
  
Binder: The New Types shall fall and the Humans shall rise as the ture masters of the Galaxy this is the goal of Lord Malice's Empire.  
  
  
  
Jane: You People are crazy lunatics! You know that!  
  
Shizuku: And what are you planed to do about it girl?  
  
Alvin (Taking out his Red Dragon Sakabatou): David take your friend and run we shall deal with them.  
  
Howard: The punk with the ruby lips is mine.  
  
Jerome: The Hunter is mine!  
  
Aya: I'll Finnish off the other two   
  
Shizuku: I'll deal with you first Howard Lance! Flower Dart!!!  
  
Howard: Energy Reflection!!!  
  
(Howard holds out his hand and cause a field of Spirit energy to reflect the dart back at Shizuku's hand)  
  
Shizuku: What?  
  
Howard: You're mine Turbulence kick!!!  
  
(Howard jumps up and drops down with spinning back fist kick knocking Shizuku into a window)  
  
Shizuku: No New Type has ever knocked me down before Howard Lance I'll make you live you regret that!  
  
Alvin: You have me to deal with now.  
  
Shizuku: I clam your head!!  
  
(Alvin swings his sword and slices Shizuku's staff)  
  
Shizuku: My staff!!!  
  
Alvin: You attacks are useless without your staff!  
  
Shizuku: Who, what are you? You can't be a new type no new type has the kind of power.  
  
  
  
Alvin: I'm the leader of the Dragon Force and Malice's worst fear!  
  
Shizuku: You see here you think you can defeat lord Malice? No New Type had eve beaten him it's impossible.  
  
Alvin: Malice is no god so what you're saying is nonsense.  
  
Howard: that's right how about you think a nap!  
  
(Howard drove his staff into Shizuku's chest)  
  
Ten Count: Come Vermilion she only one ninja girl she can't possibly defeat us both at once!  
  
Vermilion: Where did she go?   
  
Aya: Cruel Shadow Charge!!!!  
  
(Aya zoom pass the two)  
  
Vermilion: Huh? What was that she didn't lay a hand on us?  
  
Aya: Guess again Vermilion.  
  
(Blood Cussed out of their chest and the two fell to the ground)  
  
Binder: How could they let her kill them?  
  
Jerome: Bitch worry about you own life!  
  
(Jerome punch Binder out cold)  
  
David: Are they dead?  
  
Aya: Don't go near them my Shadow Charge only penalize them only the head of my clan has the kind that could kill them.  
  
Alvin: So your attack is different from the head of your ninja clan.  
  
Jeff: Alvin Richard has found out where is Malice's stronghold is located.  
  
Alvin: Okay.  
  
Jane: Wait take us with you.  
  
David: Malice is the reason why our small town was attacked you have to let come with you.  
  
Jerome: No it's too dangerous.  
  
David: I can take care of myself and Jane.  
  
Howard: We have no time for this let's go!  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Chapter 4: Malice’s stronghold

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Malice Saga)  
  
Chapter 4: Malice's stronghold  
  
After hearing about where Malice's Stronghold the Dragon Force headed up to Space to confront Malice and his forces.   
  
Samantha: So this is where Malice's Fortress.  
  
Jeff: Noone did think that his fortress would been out in space.  
  
(A band of Malice's troops surround them)  
  
Aya: Looks like he knew that we were coming.  
  
Malice: You dare enter my fortress for this you all shall pay for getting in my way.  
  
Alvin: Malice! Your fight is with me!  
  
Malice: In deed Red Dragon I'll enjoy tearing you apart just as i did to those before you.  
  
Alvin: For those who give their lives to stop you, their deaths will not been in vein.  
  
Malice: Let him go my men I shall dealm with him myself. The rest of you kill the others.  
  
(As Alvin walked inside)  
  
Trooper #1: Attack!!!!  
  
(Aya jump into the air and use the Shisenken attack to dring two 5 Troopers down into teh ground)  
  
Trooper #2 (Looking at five dead bodies): That Ninja Bitch is using knifes on us kill her!  
  
Aya: Rekko Zan!!!  
  
(Aya takes out her Ninja Katana and slash our 4 lightning waves)  
  
Trooper #2: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Trooper #3: What the hell!!  
  
(The Heads of two Troopers fall out)  
  
Trooper #4 (Holding a Axe): Die!!!  
  
Jeff: Rekkuken ha!!!!  
  
(Jeff does a spining uppercut sending his opponet out into space)  
  
Trooper #5: Death to the New Types!!  
  
Jerome: Shining Dragon Attack!!!!  
  
(Jerome flash something in his face and the Trooper fell to the ground)  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Alvin: Mliace show yourself!!!  
  
Malice: Welcome to your final battle boy! Once i'm done with you i'll continue my ambusion to destroy the New Type and the Mutant race.  
  
Alvin: Malice. My master told me and my older sister that Humans, New Types and Mutants should live together in peace without the forces of evil trying use corrution to start a war between the 3 races who live of the same Planet.  
  
Malice: How dear you say that to me. We Human beings should have the right to rule the galxay I and i'll prove my ideas to every alien race on the planet. But your new Types and the Mutants is the only two thigs that stand between me and my ideas so i have to start this war in older to kill those who would stand in my way!  
  
Alvin: Is that it? Human being don't have that right, what you are doing to costing the lives of so many and I'll not stand on watch you do as you I'll. I'll defeat you and you'll pay for your crimes against the Aliance (Taking out his Red Dragon Sakabatou)  
  
Malice (Taking out his Blood Sword): You can defeat me boy now New Type can ever defeat me in battle.  
  
Alvin: Halo slash!!!!  
  
(Alvin use Halo Slash to project power accumulated in the blade as Malice blocks and counters the attack with his Blood Slash!)  
  
Malice: Die boy!!!  
  
(Sword clash)  
  
Malice: What's this he was able to block my attack?  
  
Alvin: Bakuretsu Ken!!!  
  
(Alvin does a furry of punches towards Malice's chest he coughts up blood)  
  
Malice: I'll kill you!!! Blood Slash!!  
  
Alvin: Raiden slash!!!  
  
(Alvin invokes Raiden on his sword and makes an Aban slash as the energy rip through Malice's attack and strike him on his chest)  
  
Malice (Geting up): Wh-Who are you?  
  
Alvin: Your worst nightmare come to life. And this is one New Type you're not going to kill.  
  
Malice: This power is you! No New Type should not have this kind of power!  
  
Alvin: I trained long and hard in older to defeat you in battle.  
  
Malice: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! You're no mtach for me I don't care how much you trained!!! Double Vortex!!!  
  
(Malice shoot out two fire balls the zoom right ofr Alvin from both sides)  
  
(Boom)  
  
Malice: Yes I did it I kill the Red Dragon!  
  
Alvin: I'm behind you Malice!  
  
Malice (Shocked): You! But you were over there!  
  
Alvin: I move away just before those two fireballs hit me.  
  
Malice (Holding out a arrow): Arrow of Hopelessness!!!  
  
Alvin: Massive Ryusouken Hadou!!!  
  
(Alvin's super move destroys the arrow after Malice threw it)  
  
Malice: You stop my Arrow of Hopelessnessthis cannot me noone can never stop my arrow!!!  
  
(Alvin ran toward him and punch and kick and elbow smash Malice into the ground)  
  
Malice (Geting back up with hsi Blood Sword in his hand): You son of a bitch i'll cut off your head!!!  
  
(Alvin throw a punch causeing Malice's Sword to break)  
  
Malice: No My Blood Sword!  
  
Alvin: You are now sword-less.  
  
Malice: Sword-Less yes, Powerless never!!! I'll smar your body all over Neo Earth!! I'll use all of my KI for this next attack i have planed for you boy! This is my one i use to kill William Zanzou head of the Universal Alliance Holocost Cannon!!!!!  
  
Alvin: Red Dragon Blast!!!!  
  
(Both Fighters fire there attacks at one another. Alvin's blast rips right through Malice's Cannon)  
  
Malice: No! This can't be i'm can not my defeat by no New Type!!!!  
  
(The Blast send Malice Crashging down into the ground)  
  
Alvin: It's over Malice!  
  
Malice: What are you waiting for boy?  
  
Alvin: No I'll not kill you it won't bring back those who you killed.  
  
Boy: I know something that can.  
  
Alvin (Looking up): Who are you?  
  
Goku: My name is Goku? Kami ask me you get you.  
  
Alvin (confused): Who's Kami? And why do you ahve a tail like my older sister?  
  
Goku (Surpesed): You sister has a tail my me? Um what about this Guy.  
  
Alvin: I'll let the Gaxaty Police decide his fate knowning them it won't be a god one.  
  
(As Goku and Alvin leave)  
  
Malice (Spiting up Blood): The foolish boy he could have kill me but he chooen to spear me. He'll regreat that decidsion!  
  
Yoritomo: Oh really Malice.  
  
Malice: Who are you?  
  
Yoritomo: I'm the Shadow Dragon the last face you'll ever see. I'm here to do the one thing the Red Dragon could never bring himself to do. (Taking out his Sword)  
  
Malice: If you kill me my decibels Trent Jupitris and Nero Dias wil see you dead!  
  
Yoritomo: I don't fear those who follow you.  
  
(Just Then Yoritomo made a big swring and chop out Malice's head Meanwhile outside)   
  
  
  
Jane: It's Alvin he's alive.  
  
Alvin: Malice is defeated.  
  
David: You defeated him? But they said that he can't be defeated.  
  
Goku: Looks like he's the first one to defeat him.  
  
Samantha: You have a tail like me? Alvin who is this boy?  
  
Alvin: His name is Goku he came right after i defeated Malice he said that Kami want to see is.  
  
Jeff: The Guarian of Earth want to see us?  
  
(Coming soon Dragon Force Origins Vol 2) 


End file.
